So sexy it becomes hostile
by salviohexia
Summary: Tal vez Sherlock no era tan asexual como todos pensaban. Para el reto 20 días s-x!OTP del foro "I'm Sherlocked".
1. Butt sex

**So sexy it becomes hostile**

**Capítulo 1**

No era que a Mycroft Holmes le gustara vigilar constantemente a su hermano pequeño, pero nadie podía negar que Sherlock fuera un peligro hasta para sí mismo. Y era su deber de hermano mayor cuidarlo siempre, protegerlo.

Esa tarde no le llegaron noticias de que Sherlock tuviera problemas, en su lugar, Anthea le envió una fotografía muy curiosa. En ella aparecía Sherlock saliendo de una farmacia, llevaba en la mano una bolsa llena con… ¿paquetes de condones?

Mycroft Holmes, un hombre calmado y reservado, se echó a reír hasta soltar una que otra lágrima. Anthea, qué bromista ella. Mycroft le envió un mensaje diciéndole que no era día de los inocentes y que él no soportaba los chistes en horas de trabajo. Anthea le contestó que ella era siempre muy seria en lo que hacía y que la foto era real.

Mycroft suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería averiguar qué traía Sherlock entre manos.

─John, hoy… Mycroft. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─preguntó Sherlock cuando vio a su hermano entrar al departamento.

Mycroft trataba de no hacer muchos gestos. El 221-B no era su precisamente su sito favorito.

─Curiosidad, hermano. Mera curiosidad.

Sherlock dejó su laptop a un lado y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Hace rato escuché el absurdo rumor de que te habían visto salir de una farmacia con varios condones. ¿Estás experimentando qué hacer con ellos?, ¿los llenas de Helio y luego los sueltas por la ventana?

En vez de preguntar cómo se había enterado de eso, Sherlock juntó las puntas de sus dedos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mycroft alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta. Sherlock se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, riendo de forma burlona y un tanto macabra.

─¿Y bien?

─¿Y bien qué? ¿Quieres que te explique el funcionamiento y uso de un condón? Mycroft, por favor, ya estás bastante crecido como para "la plática".

Mycroft se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta. Sherlock estaba calentando agua en la estufa.

─No los estarás "usando". No te creo ─su hermano había sido un completo asexual toda su vida. Mycroft no iba a aceptar la teoría de que había cambiado de un día para otro.

─Pero si hasta lo puedo demostrar ─aseguró Sherlock─. Sólo espera.

Sherlock sacó tres tazas de una de las alacenas. A dos de ellas les puso café, crema y azúcar, a la última sólo café. Quitó una pila de periódicos viejos que estaban en la mesa y luego le hizo a Mycroft una seña para que se sentara.

─Le sugerí a John que compráramos otro comedor ─comentó Sherlock─, él dijo que así estaba bien ─se encogió de hombros.

Mycroft examinó la mesa: de madera, mediana, rectangular, sin ningún tipo de adornos pero con algunas marcas de objetos afilados en la superficie. Luego revisó las sillas: también de madera, sin cojines y sin brazos. Una vez viendo que todo estaba en orden, Mycroft se sentó.

Ya que el agua estuvo lista, Sherlock la vertió cuidadosamente en cada una de las tazas, luego las acomodó en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Mycroft.

─Gracias ─dijo Mycroft, tomando una de las tazas a las que le había puesto azúcar y leche─, pero prefiero el té.

─Yo igual, espero que John regrese de la tienda pronto.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, John Watson entró al departamento en ese instante.

─No vayas a decir nada de por qué estás aquí ─murmuró Sherlock. Mycroft asintió.

─Traje té ─anunció John desde la entrada─. Ah, aquí estás. Hola Mycroft.

─John ─saludó él.

John vació las bolsas del supermercado para guardar todo en el refrigerador y las alacenas, se quejaba de la gente incompetente con la que se había topado en la tienda y no paraba de recordarle a Sherlock que la próxima vez era su turno de hacer las compras.

─¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─preguntó John a Mycroft, recargándose en el fregadero.

─Sólo quería ver cómo estaba Sherlock ─respondió, y no era mentira.

─También hay café para ti, John ─dijo Sherlock antes de que John pudiera comentar cualquier cosa.

─No le puso drogas, ¿o sí?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza. John se alcanzó su café y le dio un sorbo.

─¿Por qué no te sientas, John? ─Sherlock señaló la silla al otro lado de Mycroft─. Es algo grosero de tu parte, considera que tenemos un invitado.

El doctor Watson le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermano, aunque de todos modos se sentó al lado de Mycroft, frente a Sherlock.

Mycroft comenzaba a pensar que Sherlock trataba de distraerlo cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de John al tomar asiento. Había cerrado los ojos, un acto de reflejo normal al sentir dolor.

Oh.

Mycroft miró de reojo a su hermano. Sherlock sonrió, muy complacido.

_Oh_.

Eso era, definitivamente, mucho más de lo que Mycroft necesitaba saber.

* * *

**nota 1. **ariel, te culpo a ti.

**nota 2. **supongo el rating subirá a m en el futuro. aunque creo no deben esperar nada _sexy _de mi parte. creo.

**nota 3. **ah sí, el título... equis. es lo que dwight les dice a pam y jim en un capítulo de san valentín (_the office_).


	2. Fluidos corporales

**Capítulo 2**

─Harry, ya tienes treinta y seis años, tú misma puedes decidir si regresas o no con Clara. O igual tienes muchas amigas, pregúntales a ellas.

Harry dio un grito muy agudo, John tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

─_Por favor, John_ ─insistió Harry─. _Sólo quiero saber tu opinión. Ayúdame. Es que en serio me gusta Clara, pero hemos peleado tantas veces y por cosas tan estúpidas que no estoy segura de que…_

─¡AH! MALDITA MIERDA.

Harry se calló. John parpadeó varias veces, no estaba acostumbrado a que Sherlock hablara de esa manera. Se despidió de su hermana, no sin antes decirle que despejara su mente y que la llamaría más tarde. Después bajó las escaleras para checar a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba a nada de arrojar su microscopio por la ventana. John alcanzó a ver los pedazos de las láminas de vidrio en el piso, junto a varias pequeñas manchas de sangre.

─Regresa eso a su lugar que no fue gratis ─gritó John. Sherlock furiosamente volvió a colocar su microscopio en la mesa─. Dime qué te pasa, Sherlock.

Sherlock comenzó a hablar rápidamente ─más de lo normal─ mientras caminaba por la sala como gato enjaulado. De todo lo que Sherlock habló, gruñó y murmuró entre dientes, las únicas frases que John alcanzó a rescatar fueron: "diferentes asesinos", "no es la misma sangre" y "venenos similares".

─Supongo que quieres estar solo para pensar ─John sabía que no era lo más sensato estar cerca de Sherlock en ese momento.

─No lo entiendes, John. Dos asesinos. ¡Dos! Desde el principio eran dos sujetos distintos y no pude notarlo. _Yo_ no me di cuenta.

─Creí que te gustaba cuando los criminales son inteligentes ─dijo John, torciendo la boca.

A John se le salió todo el aire de los pulmones cuando repentinamente Sherlock lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó con brusquedad a la pared más cercana. John lo alejó de sí inmediatamente, poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho para aventarlo hacia atrás.

─No es que ellos fueran más inteligentes ─insistió Sherlock, histérico─. Es que yo… ─y se quedó en silencio. Con las manos unidas y pegadas a sus labios.

Si para cualquier persona es difícil aceptar un error, para Sherlock Holmes lo es mucho más.

John intentó decirle que cometer errores es humano, que nadie lo culparía de nada, pero razonó a tiempo que eso no sería suficiente para calmar a Sherlock, que si decía esas palabras corría el riesgo de enfurecerlo más. Casi de daba por vencido, decidido a que lo mejor era regresar a su habitación, entonces notó que tenía sangre en el hombro izquierdo.

─Sherlock, estás sangrando ─anunció.

─No es mi sangre, es la de las victimas que estaba investigando ─dijo Sherlock fríamente.

─No, en serio, estás sangrando. Siéntate en el sillón, voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Refunfuñando, Sherlock se acomodó en su sillón. John se apuró a buscar en el baño la caja en donde guardaban alcohol, algodón, algunas banditas y hasta medicina. Regresó a la sala y se hincó en el suelo entre las piernas de Sherlock.

─A ver, dame tu mano izquierda ─pidió. Sherlock extendió su mano─. No, la otra, o sea tu derecha. ─Sherlock rodó los ojos pero aun así hizo como John le solicitó─. Creo que te cortaste al arrojar las láminas del microscopio.

─Vaya, qué inteligente eres. Tu asombroso razonamiento me hace recapacitar, tú eres quien debería resolver todos los casos mientras yo escribo estupideces cursis en un blog.

John bufó por la nariz, contando hasta el cincuenta. No quería empezar una pelea ahora.

Sherlock tenía una cortada poco profunda pero un tanto extensa en el dedo índice. John apenas había sacado el algodón para limpiar la sangre cuando una idea muy interesante le llegó a la cabeza. No era, probablemente, el mejor momento para intentarlo, no cuando Sherlock estaba así de molesto. John agitó la cabeza, trataría de cualquier manera.

Miró a Sherlock, él estaba con la vista en techo. Tamborileando los dedos de su mano libre en el brazo del sillón.

_Creo que tuve una buena vida_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de sacar la lengua y limpiar con ella el hilo de sangre que iba desde la punta del dedo índice hasta la palma de la mano.

Sherlock jadeó, sorprendido.

─John, ¿qué estás haciendo?

John no le puso atención. Lamió el dedo de Sherlock de abajo hacia arriba hasta que no hubo más rastro de la sangre. Acto seguido, se metió todo el dedo a la boca y comenzó a chupar. Sherlock emitió un suave quejido. John continuó chupando, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la herida con su lengua.

Pasó su lengua por toda la extensión del largo y pálido dedo índice de Sherlock. Apretó ligeramente con los dientes para hacer movimientos circulares en la punta.

─J-John… J-John no creo que ésta s-sea la forma correcta de ─Sherlock se aclaró la garganta─ hacer esto.

John soltó el dedo de Sherlock, éste hizo un gruñido de inconformidad.

─Sherlock, supongo no necesitarás que te recuerde las propiedades de la saliva humana. Y, que además, soy un Doctor muy experimentado. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo ─dijo tan seriamente como le era posible en ese momento.

Sherlock asintió, removiéndose un poco en el sillón. John le dio un beso húmedo en la palma de la mano, en cada uno de sus dedos y al final en donde tenía la cortada. John cerró los ojos, luego volvió a meterse el dedo índice de Sherlock a la boca y succionó como si fuera un vampiro que quisiera robarle la sangre ─que ya no estaba saliendo, de hecho.

Sherlock empezó a balbucear. Sin dejar de mover su lengua, John abrió los para mirar a Sherlock que tenía las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas. Lentamente bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna y gimió, provocando que Sherlock soltara un sonido muy placentero. El Detective empujó a John, retirando su húmeda mano.

─Suficiente, Doctor Watson. Gracias ─dijo con voz ronca.

─Te dije que funcionaría ─rió John , estaba completamente sin aliento.

─Sí ─Sherlock lo tomó nuevamente por los hombros, lo recostó en el piso. Poniéndose inmediatamente encima de él. ─Ahora necesitaré que me ayudes con otra cosa.

Cuando Sherlock movió las caderas, a John no le quedó de otra más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aceptar.

* * *

**nota 1. **escribí esto a las 5:00am, esa hora en la que todo es tan gracioso. busqué sinónimos para "chupar" (como si fuera difícil, i know) y me reí bastante con los resultados. qué mal.

**nota 2. **not sexy at all? sorry, but writing porn is hard. - bad pun intended.


	3. Bondage

pido disculpas de antemano y también les pido de favor que no me maten y lean las notas finales. gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Greg suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Otro par de esposas desaparecido. Normalmente pediría otro juego, pero ese sería el segundo en esa misma semana. Greg siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus posesiones y las esposas no desaparecen así como así. Negó otra vez y se decidió a investigar.

─Anderson, ¿has visto mis esposas?

─¿No las había dejado en la patrulla? ─sugirió Anderson.

─No. Ya busqué ahí, pero gracias de todos modos ─dijo Greg, encogiéndose de hombros. Anderson le recordó que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y se marchó.

Greg tachó mentalmente al departamento de escena del crimen. Ellos no tenían idea de dónde podían estar. Decidió regresar a su oficina. De camino a ella, se encontró al Detective Dimmock, lo llamó para hablar con él. El Detective Inspector Dimmock lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

─¿Qué pasa, Lestrade?

─¿De casualidad has visto mi juego de esposas? Desde la mañana que no puedo encontrarlo.

Dimmock cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando.

─Me pareció haberlas visto ayer en tu escritorio, después de que se las quitaste al ladrón de bolsos.

─Ya no están ahí.

─Ah, entonces no lo sé ─se disculpó Dimmock. Greg asintió y dejó que se fuera.

Al llegar a su oficina, Greg se sentó en su silla, escondió las manos en su rostro y se puso a recordar todo lo que había hecho el día anterior; su memoria no era tan mala y no había motivos para que comenzara a fallar ahora. Unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, Sally Donovan estaba ahí.

─Escuché que perdiste las esposas que te dieron apenas ayer.

─Sí ─Greg señaló la silla para que Sally se sentara─, no puedo pedir otras. Imagínate cómo me vería. Todos pensarían que soy un desastre.

─Dicen que pusiste de cabeza toda Yard ─rió ella─, pero no creo que estés buscando en el lugar indicado.

─Tampoco están en mi casa.

─Para ser tan buen detective a veces me pareces muy lento. No digo tu casa, digo la casa del Freak. Por ahí debiste empezar a buscar.

Greg rodó los ojos.

─Sherlock no necesita las esposas, y si lo hiciera creo que podría costearse las propias.

─Escucha, yo no digo que sé el motivo por el que él las tomó ─Sally movió las manos─, digo que él aparte de ser un sociópata tiene tendencias cleptómanas. Al menos con tus pertenecías. ¿O ya olvidaste todas las identificaciones que "has perdido" también? Estoy segura de que él las tiene.

Greg no quería pensar así de Sherlock, confiaba en él, era un buen hombre; un tanto extraño pero buen hombre al fin y al cabo. La mirada no convencida de Greg desesperó a Sally, que exhaló ruidosamente.

─Ve a su departamento ─insistió─, en serio. Sé que están ahí.

Greg Lestrade se encontró a sí mismo conduciendo al 221-B de Baker Street. No porque desconfiara de Holmes, no. Sino para demostrarle a Sally que estaba equivocada.

.

─¡John, exijo que me liberes en este segundo! ─gritó Sherlock, retorciéndose. Era inútil, estaba prisionero en su propia cama.

John estaba sentado al lado de él, en la cama, sin _hacer nada_. Sólo estaba sentado ahí, disfrutando al ver el sufrimiento que le provocaba al pobre Sherlock. John estaba usando _únicamente _su bata azul, lo que empeoraba las cosas. A ese punto de la relación, Sherlock creía saberlo todo sobre John, había pasado por alto el detalle de que era un bastardo malnacido hecho de pura maldad.

─Creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¿eh? Pensaste que podrías esposarme a la cama mientras dormía, ¿no? ─preguntó John burlonamente─. Pues no soy tan lento como creías, _cariño_. Por supuesto que noté cuando le robabas a Lestrade.

─John, suéltame ahora o…

─¿O qué? No estás en posición de amenazarme. Yo estoy a cargo ahora.

John se inclinó sobre Sherlock y lo besó en la boca, deslizando sus labios suavemente hasta llegar al cuello, en donde lo mordió hasta que supo dejaría una marca. Sherlock sintió un agradable temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, quiso tomar a John por los hombros y tirarlo encima de él; era imposible. John se rió; poco se fue enderezando, acariciando los costados de Sherlock en el proceso.

─No seas impaciente ─musitó.

La sonrisa pícara de John, fue suficiente para que Sherlock dedujera lo que pasaría después. John se sentó lenta, muy lentamente sobre él. Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada cuando dolorosamente despacio, John realizó el mismo movimiento repetidas veces. John estaba tan caliente, tan húmedo y tan apretado, que Sherlock maldijo en voz alta por no ser capaz de tomarlo por las caderas y acelerar el ritmo.

John pareció comprenderlo totalmente, le puso las manos en el pecho para apoyarse, gimió con el cambio de ángulo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, más fuertes, más salvajes. Sherlock se obligó a abrir los ojos para apreciar el cuadro que era John con rostro sonrojado, sudoroso, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

Las correas de las esposas tintinearon mientras Sherlock se retorcía. John volvió a enderezarse, usó únicamente la fuerza de sus piernas para alzarse a sí mismo, usando ambas manos para darse placer. Sus caderas se movían arrítmicamente, Sherlock supo que no aguantaría mucho más.

John gritó algo, tal vez su nombre. Sherlock se tensó, su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, sintió a John que no dejaba de moverse sobre él y terminó.

Sherlock despertó minutos después, sonrió al ver a John acostado sobre él, completamente exhausto. La voz de Lestrade anunciando que iba a entrar a la casa "quisieran o no" lo hizo recordar que estaba esposado de pies y manos a su propia cama.

─John, John… creo que en verdad quieres levantarte y dejarme libre ─le sugirió.

─Hmmm… ─John negó suavemente con la cabeza, aún adormilado─. Tú estuviste acostado todo el tiempo, yo por otro lado estoy muy cansado ─terminó con un bostezo.

Lestrade gritó otra vez que entraría a la casa, John ni siquiera lo notó. Sherlock suspiró, estaba preparado para lo inevitable. Sherlock deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su bata estuviera cubriendo completamente a John, porque si no era así tendría que sacarle los ojos a Lestrade una vez que entrara a su habitación y los viera. Suspiró nuevamente, esperando.

─Sherlock, sé que estás aquí. Vi tu abrigo en la entrada.

─Supongo ─habló con voz alta para que Lestrade lo escuchara─ que vienes por tus esposas, ¿no?

─¿Entonces sí las tenías tú? ─gritó Lestrade, estaba a nada de abrir la puerta─. Debí… ¡OH MI DIOS! ¿PARA ESTO LAS QUERÍAS?

John murmuró algo, pero no despertó. Otra cosa que Sherlock aprendía de él, que tenía el sueño jodidamente pesado.

─Baja la voz, John está durmiendo. No te preocupes, te las regresaré ─aseguró al traumatizado Lestrade.

Lestrade salió de su habitación, regresando únicamente para gritar: "Quédatelas".

* * *

*tose*

eh, sí... bueno. no es nada explícito, pero sí... supongo que de igual forma ya no es clasificación "T".

*tose más fuerte*

en serio no sé cómo le hacen todos para sentarse frente a su computadora, abrir un documento de word y escribir 2000+ palabras de puro sexo y luego publicarlo. en serio. no sé cómo demonios lo logran. yo no puedo, ¡no me sale! siempre siento que lo que escribo termina o muy vulgar o muy cursi. o _así_ como este capítulo.


	4. Corsets

**Capítulo 4**

─Sherlock, Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, vámonos ya de aquí. Siento mucha, mucha, mucha vergüenza.

Sherlock miró a John y rodó los ojos.

─John, eres un hombre adulto en una sex shop. No hay nada de qué estar avergonzado ─respondió a Sherlock como si nada─. Aceptaría que sintieras vergüenza si entraras aquí y apenas tuvieras… no sé, veinte años.

Un hombre y una mujer joven que estaban detrás de Sherlock bajaron la cabeza y se alejaron de ellos, murmurando.

─Sherlock… Por favor, no tenemos necesidad de estar aquí, ¿o sí?

─Es mera investigación ─aseguró Sherlock, sin siquiera voltear a verlo─. Oye, ¿qué te parece ese columpio?, ¿no crees que sería interesante usarlo? Mira, ¿qué es esto?

John se puso rojo.

─No, no me atrae para nada la idea de hacerlo en un columpio, se ve muy incómodo. Y eso es para mujeres.

─Ah, con razón ─murmuró Sherlock, dejando la cajita con el pequeño vibrador en su lugar.

Sherlock hizo caso omiso de sus quejas, como siempre, y recorrió toda la tienda pasillo por pasillo. John anduvo detrás de él todo el tiempo, pidiéndole a la tierra que se lo tragara cada que Sherlock preguntaba para qué servía tal o cosa o cuando daba sus opiniones en voz alta sobre aquel o tal accesorio.

─Ya encontré lo que voy a comprar ─dijo Sherlock de repente.

─¿Qué? ─exclamó John─. ¿En verdad piensas llevar algo? ─John se fijó a donde Sherlock estaba señalando─. ¿Vas a comprar un corsé rosa? Sí, seguro que te verás muy bien en él ─bufó John, sarcástico.

─No seas estúpido, John. No el rosa, ese es para mujeres. _Aquel_ de allá, el de color negro.

John alzó la vista. Atrás del maniquí que usaba el corsé rosa lleno de holanes púrpura, había un maniquí de hombre, vestido con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y un corsé negro. La prenda iba desde la cintura hasta donde iniciaba el pecho. John apenas iba comentar que estaba aliviado de que Sherlock no quisiera comprar una prenda para mujeres cuando éste habló.

─Sí, irá muy bien con lo que pedí por internet.

─¿Qué? ─gritó John─. ¿Qué carajos pediste por internet?

─Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Ahora ven aquí que quiero ver cuál es tu talla ─Sherlock lo arrastró por el pasillo, sujetándolo con fuerzas por el brazo. ─No pensaste que lo iba a comprar para mí, ¿cierto? Me vería ridículo en él.

─¡Yo me vería peor!

Los demás clientes hicieron "¡Shhh!".

─Tonterías, John. Qué bueno que te traje ─le dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa─, planeaba comprarte la talla mediana, pero creo que fabrican estas cosas muy reducidas. Sí, apenas una grande para ti.

No había gente haciendo fila en la caja, así que salieron prontamente después de que Sherlock eligiera el corsé para John. John se alegró bastante de que la tienda les diera una bolsa de papel color negro sin logotipo alguno. Pidieron un taxi para irse a casa.

─No sé cuál es tu plan ─admitió John cuando llegaron a Baker Street─, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no me lo voy a poner. Si alguien va a terminar usándolo ése eres tú.

─¿Cien libras? ─preguntó Sherlock, extendiéndole una mano, poniendo una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

─Hecho ─John apretó con fuerza la mano de Sherlock. Las cien libras más fáciles de toda su vida.

* * *

**nota 1. **no estoy segura a quién se lo voy a poner. los corsé no me llaman mucho la atención, la verdad.

**nota 2. **itsaso me recomendó leer fanfics de remydico5 y .platano (lol) me sugirió leyera "a cure for boredom" de emmagrant. thanks guys, but that's really not the problem, you know? lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza escribirlo, no que no lo imagine o algo. y de leer he leído muchas cosas (_omegaverse_, mucho _bdsm_, _incest_, _dub/non-con... _y más, pero ya. me da pena decirles), pero en inglés. de hecho creo que todas mis escenas porn que se quedan en libretas están en inglés, es mucho más fácil así.


	5. Posiciones creativas

**Capítulo 5**

Con l paso del tiempo, John había llegado a pensar que podía soportar todos los estados de ánimo de Sherlock. Desde "estoy enojado con todos porque todos son un montón de idiotas e ignorantes" hasta "estoy aburrido porque los múltiples casos de asesinato que me da Lestrade no me interesan" y similares.

Sin embargo, ahora que su "relación" había "avanzado", por decirlo de alguna manera, John no sabía cómo soportar al Sherlock en estado "estoy aburrido y quiero sexo". En esos momentos se le ocurrían a Sherlock las cosas más absurdas, al menos eso le parecía a John.

─No es tan complicado lo que te estoy pidiendo, John ─repitió Sherlock por cuarta ocasión─. Acuéstate en la cama y levanta las piernas y el dorso.

─No lo creo, de ser así podría rodarme de la cama o quebrarme el cuello ─razonó John─, ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada.

─John por el amor de… Nada de eso va a sucederte, porque vas a poder apoyar tus piernas en mí y porque prometo tener cuidado.

Sherlock parecía un niño pequeño e inocente pidiendo un caramelo, completamente alejado de la realidad. John negó con la cabeza, Sherlock hizo un puchero, pero John sí estaba acostumbrado a eso así que no le importó.

─Si en verdad quieres intentarlo podrías tumbarte tú en la cama y yo ser el cuidadoso, ¿qué te parece? ─sonrió John.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz.

─Por favor, no seas absurdo ─Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

─Está bien, está bien ─al final, como siempre en esas situaciones, John terminó por acceder. ─Tú ganas.

─Perfecto ─_esa_ sonrisa de Sherlock no significaba nada bueno─, ahora, no hagas que me repita y haz lo que te dije.

John tragó saliva, asintió y se acomodó en la cama, esperando que Sherlock lo acompañara.

.

La señora Hudson sirvió dos tazas con té de manzanilla y las colocó en la bandeja junto a los vasos con agua, el pan con mantequilla y la caja de pastillas contra el dolor. Tomó la bandeja con cuidado y se movió cuidadosamente entre el ya usual desorden hasta llegar al cuarto de Sherlock.

La puerta ya estaba entreabierta, así que la señora Hudson no tuvo dificultad para entrar. En la cama, vestidos con sus pijamas más cómodos, estaban Sherlock y John, viéndose muy mal, usando collarines idénticos.

─Aquí les traigo la merienda y la medicina, pobres…

Cada uno agradeció al tomar su respectiva taza y plato con pan. La señora Hudson se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, esperaría con ellos a que terminaran de comer y vigilaría que se tomaran los medicamentos que les habían recetado.

Vio a Sherlock y John comer muy despacio, sin hablarse entre ellos. La señora Hudson agachó la cabeza para que no la vieran sonreír de esa manera, fingió que se desarrugaba la falda.

─Y, ¿podrían explicarme cómo es que se lastimaron?

* * *

se nota de a madres cuando no quiero escribir/terminar de escribir algo verdad? sorry, i am a shitty person


	6. DOMsub

**Capítulo 6**

**_La Ciencia de la Deducción_**

**_[EXP JOHN 54]_**

Al principio pensé que John me hacía caso hasta en la más ridícula de mis peticiones éramos somos buenos amigos, o porque él sentía _algo más_ por mí ─eso de algún modo resultó cierto, pero no viene al caso en este momento. Pero luego me di cuenta de la verdad, era tan simple: John está acostumbrado a seguir órdenes.

John fue el menor de la familia, así que estuvo acostumbrado a obedecer a todos los que lo rodeaban: sus padres y su hermana mayor; no tengo más datos sobre su familia, pero casi estoy seguro de que tiene al menos un par de primos tres años más grandes que él. Creció e ingresó a la Facultad de Medicina, fue perfecto siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del Doctor Fulano y la Doctora Sultana. De ahí siguió su carrera militar, supongo eso no necesita explicación.

Ya tenía planteada mi teoría, el paso siguiente era comprobarla. No creo en la suerte, pero se dio la posibilidad de que el pasado viernes fuera el día libre de John, lo cual me dio suficiente tiempo para realizar mi experimento en tres fases, una por día.

El viernes quise iniciar por lo más sencillo.

"John… John… ¡John!" lo llamé. **Nota extra:** sigo sin comprender, ¿realmente no me escucha cuando lo llamo o sólo me ignora?, ¿por qué tarda tanto en llegar cuando le hablo?

"Estaba ocupado, ¿qué quieres?" respondió enfadado, por cómo sonaba su voz supe que acababa de bajar a la sala. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En mi cuarto, por supuesto. Ven aquí."

John entró a mi habitación treinta segundos después.

"¿Qué quieres?" repitió. Por cómo movía sus dedos, era obvio que había pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo en su laptop.

Sonreí involuntariamente.

"Se me cayó el teléfono," dije. "Aterrizó debajo de ese librero. Levántalo."

John me miró sorprendido durante unos instantes.

"¿No puedes levantarlo tú?"

Estuve a punto de dar por fallida la primera prueba cuando John caminó hacia el librero, se puso de rodillas y se agachó a buscar mi teléfono. **Nota extra:** me aseguré de dejar el celular lo bastante lejos como para que John tuviera que estirarse y yo tuviera mejor vista de su trasero; motivos totalmente personales y sin relevancia alguna para el experimento.

"Aquí está," me entregó el celular agresivamente. "Ahora, si no te importa…" y salió de la habitación.

El sábado intenté algo distinto a lo planeado originalmente ya que nos llegó ─de forma inesperada, yo insisto─ una invitación por parte de Lestrade para un aburrido encuentro social. El motivo: celebrar sus primeros diez años en Scotland Yard. Según John, Lestrade nos había avisado con un mes de anticipación; siendo de cero importancia para mí, claro que no conservé el dato.

"John, estoy muy aburrido."

"Podrías ir a molestar a Anderson," me sugirió. "Se ve bastante alegre y despreocupado por allá."

Debo admitir que era un plan bastante tentador. Es decir, Anderson se encontraba en ese momento charlando con una mujer; su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba desesperado por tener relaciones con ella. Pero la ciencia siempre es primero, así que le dije a John que no quería arruinar más mi día hablando con ese imbécil.

"Lo mejor será que me ayudes con esto," tomé su mano y la puse en mi entrepierna.

"Dios…" suspiró John. "¿No prefieres ir al baño?"

"No, de esa forma todos los invitados se darían cuenta. Aquí nos tapa la mesa y el mantel."

"S-Sherlock," si alguien tratara de adivinar por qué yo estaba duro desde que habíamos llegado al salón de eventos, yo le sugeriría a ese alguien que escuchara a John hablar sin aliento, que observaran el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas y que observaran sus pupilas dilatándose. Pero eso es prácticamente imposible ahora porque John es mío y no lo comparto.

"Hazlo, John."

No tuve que insistir más. John bajó lentamente el zipper de mi pantalón y comenzó a masturbarme ahí mismo, mientras fingía que ponía atención al discurso de agradecimiento de Lestrade. **Notas extra:** resultó ser una experiencia más placentera e intensa de lo que había imaginado. Además, poco tiempo después de que John iniciara con su "trabajo manual" llegó Mycroft, era el único de los presentes que cuando nos miraba sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se veía tan incómodo. Excelente.

**_COMPARTIR – VISTA PREVIA – GUARDAR EN BORRADORES – CANCELAR_**

**_ETIQUETAS:_**

**_SEGURIDAD: PRIVADO_**

**_COMENTARIOS: DESACTIVADOS_**

─Llevas ahí mucho tiempo, ¿qué escribes?

─Nada ─Sherlock cerró inmediatamente su laptop. ─Es un experimento sumamente completo, nunca lo entenderías.

─Cómo quieras.

John se alejó. Sherlock dejó a un lado su computadora, tomó aire y llamó a John cuando supo que apenas iba a entrar a su habitación. Evitó sonreír cuando John volvió a bajar a la sala.

─¿No podías hablarme cuando ya estaba aquí? ─Sherlock no respondió─. ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres?

─Ven aquí ─Sherlock extendió los brazos, sujetó a John por la cintura y lo obligó a que se sentara sobre él. John se acomodó en el sillón, poniendo sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Sherlock.

Sherlock tomó a John por el cuello, bajando su rostro para poder besarlo con suavidad. John se aferró de los hombros de Sherlock y abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, para permitir que la lengua de Sherlock se batiera con la suya.

─John, quítame la camisa ─la voz de Sherlock sonó más grave de lo esperado.

John rió.

─No tenías que decírmelo ─murmuró, a la vez que desabrochaba los botones superiores de la camisa color morado.

─Ah, ¿en serio?

─¿Eh?

─Nada, nada. Continua.

Y así, Sherlock estaba ya listo para iniciar la tercera y última fase de su experimento.

* * *

**nota 1.** hoy debería subir tres capítulos (sábado, domingo y lunes) pero tengo sueño desde que me levanté y no creo poder transcribir el sig. capítulo a word. mañana me pongo al corriente, espero...

**nota 2. **perdón por el súper bad pov de sherlock. supongo no esperaban esto sobre dom/sub pero ugh

**nota 3. **si ven errores _muy grandes_ en este cap. o en el anterior, diganme plz para checarlos mañana... o cuando me despierte... (que me está llevando el carajo. digo el sueño. digo... los dos)


	7. Doble p

**Capítulo 7**

El momento por fin había llegado. John asintió, diciéndoles a Sherlock y a Mark que estaba preparado para continuar, tenía nervios y quizás hasta un poco de miedo, sin embargo, estar ahí junto con esos dos hombres era lo único que quería.

─No tienes de qué preocuparte, John ─aseguró Mark, pasando delicadamente una mano sobre su pierna.

Mark se colocó atrás de John, entre las piernas de Sherlock, que estaba acostado boca arriba en la enorme cama del hotel. Nadie dijo nada, con claridad se escuchó el instante en que Mark abría la tapa del lubricante para aplicarlo en su mano. John bajó la vista, Sherlock le sonrió.

─Tranquilo ─dijo en voz baja, como no queriendo que Morstan oyera su conversación. ─Todo va a estar bien. Si te sientes incómodo dices y nos detenemos.

─Lo sé ─John respondió de la misma manera. ─Me parece difícil de creer que esté pasando todo esto.

Sherlock volvió a sonreír, tomó una de sus manos y la besó con ternura. Para Sherlock la situación era emocionalmente más complicada pues le gustaba y le excitaba que John estuviera feliz, que probara cosas nuevas, pero le disgustaba que tuviera que estar Morstan incluido.

─John, ya voy a iniciar. Relájate y será más fácil. No dudes en decirme si algo no te gusta ─dijo Mark.

John tragó saliva pesadamente antes de murmurar un quedo "Sí". Poco a poco, Mark introdujo en él un dedo resbaloso. Se sentía raro, no mal, diferente siendo que Sherlock ya estaba dentro de él. John miró a Sherlock, mantenía una expresión neutral; él odiaba a Mark Morstan, probablemente estaba conteniéndose, porque lo que Mark hacía era en verdad placentero.

Cuando el primer dedo podía deslizarse con suma facilidad, Mark añadió otro. John cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Sherlock. Los movimientos de Mark eran lentos y suaves, pronto tenía tres dedos en John, haciéndolo gemir junto con el Detective Consultor.

─¿Qué pasa, Holmes?, ¿te gusta? Pensé que te daba asco la sola idea de que yo te tocara ─se burló Mark cuando deliberadamente ejercía presión sobre el duro miembro de Sherlock.

─Por favor, ya quisieras ─resopló Sherlock.

Mark extrajo sus dedos hasta que sintió a John lo suficientemente suelto. John maldijo varias veces, pidiéndole que _por favor_, _por favor_ continuara. Mark se alzó en sus rodillas y se inclinó sobre John no solamente para besarle y morderle el cuello, sino también para ver el rostro de Sherlock al escuchar que su novio le imploraba a otro hombre que no dejara de tocarlo. Recordaría eso por el resto de su vida.

─Shhh, todavía falta mucho, John.

─_Mark_.

─Shhh. Levántate un poco, cariño. Así. Así, perfecto.

Las grandes manos de Mark se posaron en las caderas de John, sujetándolo con más fuerza conforme lo penetraba. John cerró los ojos. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero John sabía que tomar a dos sujetos no iba a ser tan sencillo. Dolía cada que Mark avanzaba. Comenzó a quejarse, Sherlock le sobaba los brazos y las piernas en forma sosegadora. Dolía. Ardía. Se sentía tan lleno, tan caliente. John empezó a respirar con dificultad.

─¡John! ─gritó Sherlock. ─¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres acabar con esto?

─No ─admitió. ─Sigue, Mark. Duele, pero un poco. Ya pasará de todas formas.

─ ¿Seguro qué…?

─¡Sí, con un demonio!

Mark no volvió a parar, sólo hasta que se introdujo completamente en John. John echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo intentó relajar su cuerpo, acostumbrarlo a la sensación. Asintió otra vez, indicando que estaba listo.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior, aferrándose de los muslos de John ya que Morstan acaparaba sus caderas, maldita sea, eso le iba a dejar marcas después. El interior de John jamás se había sentido tan abrasador y tan sublimemente estrecho. A Sherlock dejó de importarle el contacto que tenía su pene con el del sujeto que detestaba, prefiriendo dejarse llevar por la excitación.

Aunque Sherlock Holmes y Mark Morstan se odiaban mutuamente, ambos deseaban más que nada satisfacer a John, por lo que no tardaron en sincronizarse y encontrar un ritmo que les funcionara.

En cosa de nada, los gemidos y suspiros de John se convirtieron en gritos. El ardor y el dolor se habían ido, dándole paso a una deliciosa sensación. Sherlock y Mark embestían cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte siguiendo sus peticiones. Era la primera vez que el Doctor Watson se sentía así tan indecente, sucio y pervertido; le fascinaba.

─Estoy cerca ─balbuceó, algo de saliva escurría de su boca. ─¡_Dios_! Muy cerca…

─John, abre los ojos ─ordenó Sherlock con una voz profunda y ronca que hizo a John estremecer. John acató la orden de inmediato. ─Mírame, John.

Sherlock mantuvo una de sus manos en una pierna de John, y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo. A pesar de lo dicho, John cerró los ojos, murmurando como mantra el nombre de su amante.

Para llamar la atención de John, Mark lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, jamás perdiendo el ritmo con el que acometía en él intensamente. Como antes solía hacerlo, Mark pasó su lengua delicadamente por la herida del hombro de John, recordando, apreciando la textura de ésta antes de besarla. John gimió obscenamente, retorciéndose contra su cuerpo. Sonriendo complacido, Mark abrió los ojos, Holmes estaba furioso. Para enfurecerlo más, Mark mordió a John.

─¡_Mark_! ─gritó John, a pesar de estar clavando con fuerza sus dedos en el pálido pecho de Sherlock.

─Abre tus ojos. Mírame ─repitió Sherlock. ─No voy a dejar que te corras hasta que le grites a todo el mundo a quién le perteneces.

─¡A ti! A ti, sólo a ti ─una que otra lágrima escapaba por los ojos de John. Sherlock estaba apretándolo, impidiéndole que terminara, volviéndolo loco.

─Di mi nombre.

─¡_Sherlock_!

.

Totalmente exhaustos, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson y Mark Morstan yacían en la cama. Las calmadas y profundas respiraciones de los tres hombres eran lo único que impedía que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación.

─Eso fue fantástico ─dijo Mark después de unos minutos. ─Llámenme la próxima vez que quieran repetirlo.

─Dudo mucho que lo hagamos ─respondió Sherlock. ─Tu desempeño fue altamente cuestionable.

─¿Cuestionable? ─Mark se apoyó en uno de sus codos. ─Por Dios, admítelo: ¡te gustó! Te oí gemir y gritar y gruñir varias veces.

─Sí, pero era debido a John.

Sherlock y Mark iniciaron otra discusión que no tardaría en subir de tono. John no tenía energías para separarlos, encontró una posición cómoda en medio de ambos y se dispuso a dormir. Obvio que planeaba repetir ese acto, mas no con Sherlock y Mark, ellos eran demasiado problemáticos. Tal vez la próxima vez llamaría a Mycroft y a Lestrade.

* * *

#i #tried

o(╥へ╥)o


	8. Kink

**Capítulo 8**

Al despertar esa mañana y no encontrar a John a su lado, Sherlock supo que algo estaba muy mal. Revisó en la habitación, si sabía la ropa que John se había puesto, con facilidad deduciría su ubicación exacta. Sherlock miró dentro del armario y debajo de la cama tres veces. Nada faltaba, cada camisa, pantalón y zapatos estaban en su lugar.

─Interesante...

Sherlock no tenía tiempo para bañarse, no cuando no sabía lo que estaba haciendo John, que ni siquiera se había molestado en dejarle una nota, se puso el mismo traje que había usado el día anterior y salió de su habitación a inspeccionar el resto del departamento.

Pegado en el respaldo de su asiento favorito, Sherlock vio un post-it naranja en forma de estrella. Ahí ponía: "Regreso a mediodía. Te quiero -John". Sherlock arrugó la nariz, decirle que lo quería no era suficiente. Miró el reloj, casi eran las once.

─Dormiste toda la mañana ─comentó la señora Hudson, entrando al 221-B con el té. ─Eso te pasa por desvelarte. Te perdiste a John, se veía tan guapo ─dijo, poniendo una sonrisa maternal y risueña.

─Señora Hudson, ¿usted sabe a dónde salió John? ─sin duda le ahorraría mucho tiempo, tenía una hora para hallarlo.

─No recuerdo el nombre del lugar, pero está en el centro, me parece. Unos ex compañeros militares de John pasaron por él en coche: Bill Murray y Sebastian Moran. Ay Sherlock, te digo que se veían tan guapos, tan galantes.

─No puedo tomar el té con usted, señora Hudson ─se disculpó Sherlock, abrochándose el abrigo, colgándose su bufanda azul al cuello. ─Tengo que ir a encontrar a mi doctor.

─Que tengas suerte, cariño. Pero no lo vayas a avergonzar frente a sus amigos ─gritó, no estando segura de si Sherlock había oído eso último. ─Pensándolo bien, fue algo bueno que Sherlock se quedara dormido y no pudiera ver a John antes de partir, no lo habría dejado salir de la cama ─razonó para ella misma.

.

Gracias al blog de John, Sherlock leyó la dirección de la plaza en la que tendría lugar la reunión del ejército. Una vez en la plaza, no fue difícil encontrar el punto exacto en dónde habían estado, había un pódium ya vacío y algunas banderas que faltaban de quitar alrededor. Grupos de hombres y mujeres uniformados charlaban alegremente, recordando sus días en acción, relatando cómo vivían ahora que estaban de regreso en la sociedad.

Sherlock buscó a John entre la multitud. A lo lejos distinguió la cara larguirucha de Bill Murray, si Murray estaba ahí, John no andaría lejos. Fue directo hacia él. En efecto, conforme se acercaba, Sherlock pudo ver a John, estaba riendo junto a un hombre alto de cabello castaño con una larga cortada en el rostro que le pasaba por uno de sus ojos, tenía que ser Sebastian Moran.

─Dios salve a la Reina.

La señora Hudson había tenido toda la razón al ponerse feliz, risueña y soñadora al recordar lo guapo que se veía John. Había sido una reunión de las fuerzas armadas, por lo que todos los presentes habían llevado su uniforme, pero no el uniforme normal que utilizaron a diario cuando estuvieron en Afganistán en el campo de batalla, sino el uniforme de gala. Sherlock vio a John lucir su gorra, sus pantalones rojos y su saco azul adornado de medallas y reconocimientos. El sonido que hizo no fue humano.

Nunca había visto a John usar su uniforme, comenzó a regañarse mentalmente por ser un idiota. Se aclaró la garganta, no queriendo que el incidente del sonido raro se repitiera cuando se acercara a llevarse a John.

─Perdón por llegar tarde ─dijo al oído de John.

─¡Sherlock! ─John se dio la vuelta, alegre. ─Llegas tarde, la ceremonia ha concluido.

─Ya habrá más.

─Sí, es verdad. Coronel Moran, él es de quien le hablaba, él es Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, él es el Coronel Sebastian Moran, estuve bajo sus ordenes cuando recién me mandaron a Afganistán.

Sherlock estrechó con firmeza la mano del Coronel Moran. Éste lo miraba con extrañeza, con desconfianza.

─Sherlock Holmes ─dijo─, me alegra por fin conocerte en persona. He oído mucho, en verdad mucho de ti.

─Coronel, no diga eso, me apena. Sólo le conté una de nuestras muchas aventuras juntos ─sonrió John.

Sherlock sabía que el Coronel Moran no se refería a su pequeña plática con John. Trató de recordar si lo había visto antes, pero ese era su primer encuentro. Ya podría averiguar más sobre él al llegar a casa.

─Yo quisiera decir lo mismo ─respondió Sherlock con un tono calmado─, pero John no se siente cómodo discutiendo ese tema.

─Lo entiendo perfectamente, a mi tampoco me gusta. Watson, fue un placer verte de nuevo, no quisiera pero ya debo marcharme. Ojalá para la próxima tengamos más tiempo de ponernos al tanto.

─Eso me gustaría, Coronel.

Ambos hicieron el saludo militar y Sebastian Moran se marchó, dándole a John unas palmaditas antes de ir con Bill Murray para también anunciarle que no podía permanecer más tiempo en la plaza.

─¿Por qué no te habías puesto el uniforme para mí? ─preguntó Sherlock, guiando a John a la salida del enorme parque, ignorando por completo a Murray.

─Pues porque lo consideraría una falta. Es para ocasiones especiales.

─El cumpleaños de Mycroft fue la semana pasada y te vestiste igual que siempre ─rió Sherlock.

─Qué idiota ─lo regañó John, sucumbiendo pronto ante lo contagioso de la risa.

.

─No te muevas.

─No me muevo.

John esperó en la estancia. Sherlock entró a cuarto y regresó con un espejo de cuerpo completo. Lo acomodó para que estuviera recargado sobre una pared, después movió su sillón favorito para que quedara frente al espejo.

─¡Flanco derecho! ─no estando seguro de por qué eso funcionó, John acató de inmediato la orden de Sherlock. ─¡Marche! Alto. ¡Flanco izquierdo!

─Sherlock... ─murmuró John cuando éste caminó para estar detrás de él.

─No le dije que podía hablar, ¿o sí Capitán Watson? Inclínese sobre el sillón, y levante el rostro que quiero verlo claramente por el espejo.

─Sherlock, esto no es...

─"¡Sí, señor!" Es lo que debe responder, Capitán Watson. A menos que quiera ser castigado.

No muchas gracias, pensó John.

─Inclínese sobre el sillón y mantenga el rostro en alto. No me haga volver a repetirme ─dijo Sherlock seriamente.

─¡Sí, señor!

Totalmente avergonzado, John colocó ambas manos en uno de los brazos del sillón. En el espejo podía ver su cara, estaba tan roja que hacía una combinación perfecta con sus pantalones.

Como un depredador, Sherlock avanzó malévolamente hacia su presa. Se inclinó sobre John, jamás quitando la vista de su reflejo, le susurró al oído de la forma más obscena posible, informándole sobre todas las cosas que planeaba hacer con él. John suprimió un gemido.

Sherlock le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior sólo lo suficiente.

─Chupa ─exigió Sherlock, metiendo tres dedos de su mano derecha en la boca de John. ─Que queden bien húmedos, Capitán Watson, o si no la culpa será enteramente suya.

Sherlock miró extasiado el reflejo de John. Le fascinaba la forma en la que John cerraba sus ojos, y lamía, besaba, chupaba y mojaba los dedos de Sherlock, cual si estuviera disfrutando un delicioso manjar. Sherlock sintió que tenía que darle al Capitán Watson una medalla por su excelente trabajo oral, del que había disfrutado ya en varias oportunidades.

Sin avisar antes, Sherlock introdujo dos dedos en John sólo para ver la reacción que obtendría.

─Mierda... ─John bajó el rostro, apretando los ojos por el dolor.

─Guarde la compostura Capitán Watson. ¡Y le dije que mantuviera el rostro en alto! ─retiró sus largos dedos para darle una sonora y fuerte nalgada a su doctor. Sonrió satisfecho cuando John soltó un suave "ah", pero no volvió a agacharse ni se quejó.

Entonces preparó a John como era debido. Los "hmmm"s y "ah"s de John subían poco a poco de nivel. Sherlock se bajó el zíper y agradeció llevar todavía puesto su abrigo, en donde guardaba lubricante y condones. John abrió los ojos, queriendo ver a su novio ponerse listo para él, mas le fue imposible porque él mismo obstruía la vista.

─No sea impaciente, Capitán. Debe esperar con calma a que su enemigo ataque ─y al decir "ataque" Sherlock lo penetró por completo.

─Dios... ─John clavó sus uñas en el brazo del sillón de Sherlock.

Sherlock lo besó en el cuello, en la mejilla, en una orilla de los labios, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la sensación. John lo estaba haciendo excelente, Sherlock no podía estar más orgulloso.

─Estoy listo, señor... ─dijo John en un suspiro. Sherlock agarró a John por las caderas, John jadeó alto, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Con embestidas cortas pero brutales, Sherlock Holmes hizo que el Capitán John Hamish Watson miembro del quinto regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland perdiera el control. Había empezado con el uniforme en su lugar, dando la impresión de total pulcritud y terminó sin gorra y con los brillantes pantalones rojos en los tobillos, suplicando por más, como una cualquiera.

` Para Sherlock, la imagen que John hacía era totalmente hermosa, por lo que no podía evitar apretarlo más, arremetiendo contra él más rápido, perdiendo el ritmo con el que había iniciado.

─Tan cerca... ─jadeó Sherlock. ─Capitán Watson, tóquese.

─¡Sí, señor! ─gritó/gimió John.

John terminó primero, Sherlock le siguió dos embestidas después. Recargando su frente en la sudada espalda de su doctor militar. John casi se derrumba en el sillón, ya no tenía fuerzas, Sherlock lo sostuvo de la cintura, apretándolo contra su pecho.

─En descanso, Capitán Watson ─musitó Sherlock, cariñosamente pasando su nariz por el cabello claro de John.

─Sí, señor ─bostezó John, agotado.

* * *

el capítulo anterior fue nada más "sexy times" y todos ustedes bien alegres, ahora no. espero no decepcionar tanto con este capítulo.


	9. First time

**Capítulo 9**

Greg Lestrade se encontraba solo, bebiéndose una refrescante cerveza en la posada del pueblo. Baskerville era un bonito lugar una vez que te deshacías de los perros demonio y científicos desquiciados. Le llegó el mensaje del señor Holmes, de Mycroft por supuesto, diciéndole que lo felicitaba por tan buen trabajo, Greg levantó la botella, como brindando por él y continuó bebiendo.

Hacía más de media hora que Sherlock y John habían salido. Greg rió. ¿Qué tan estúpido podían pensar que él era? Ajá, claro, "vamos a investigar". ¿Investigar qué? Terminada la pesadilla de Henry Knight no había mucho que hacer en el pueblito, aparte de relajarse, claro está. Desde su llegada, Greg Lestrade había visto la enorme camioneta Land Rover que Sherlock había alquilado para el viaje.

Cualquier otra persona habría dicho que necesitaban espacio para el equipaje, o por si necesitaban alguna herramienta para cazar al sabueso. Sí cómo no. Greg se había reído mucho, tanto espacio sólo quería decir una cosa.

Greg esperaba que cuando regresaran a Londres, las cosas entre esos dos se relajaran un poco. Y cuando decía "relajar" se refería a que admitieran que eran pareja y demás. Algunas veces Greg se cansaba de escuchar sus peleas estúpidas causadas por la tensión sexual, y la mirada que Sherlock les echaba a las novias de John era simplemente patética.

.

─¡Sherlock! ─gritó John.

─¿Qué?

─Maldita sea, quita tu abrigo de aquí, da mucho calor. Pero no calor bueno, uno incómodo, no puedo sentir nada más mas que mi espalda asándose.

Rodando los ojos, Sherlock agarró su abrigo y lo arrojó a la parte delantera de la camioneta. Miró a John, diciendo "¿Cómodo ahora?" con la mera vista. John asintió, enredó sus manos sobre el cuello de Sherlock y se besaron nuevamente.

Se separaron, Sherlock besó a John en la frente y después se acomodó entre sus piernas. Aplicó una considerable cantidad de lubricante en su mano derecha y miró a John a la cara mientras le subía las piernas para que descansaran en sus hombros.

─¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? ─preguntó Sherlock.

─Sí.

─¿Qué? ─exclamó irritado. ─¿Con quién?, ¿cuándo? Pensé que sólo habías estado con mujeres.

─Sherlock, no es momento de hablar de esto.

─¿Cuándo va a ser el momento, John? ─reclamó el detective, el médico se tapó los ojos con los brazos, increíble que Sherlock perdiera la concentración por algo tan estúpido. Aunque admitiéndolo, el estúpido era John por decirle, pero... pensándolo bien. No, Sherlock se habría dado cuenta de cualquier forma.

─Por favor, hablemos de eso después. Te necesito a ti. Ahora. Dentro de mi. Te necesito ahora dentro de mi.

Necio a más no poder, Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

─No. Dime con quién estuviste antes, cuándo y por qué.

─Fue en la Universidad, todos experimentaban. Ya no importa ─respondió vagamente.

─¡Fue con Mike Stamford! ─Sherlock dijo con horror. ─¡Lo sabía! Vi esas fotos de cuando estaban en la Universidad que subiste a tu blog, "te veías tan apuesto". Oh Dios...

John ya daba por perdido el momento. Frotó su rostro con sus manos.

─No, no fue con Mike. No lo conoces, se llama Cecil Barker. Sólo pasó una vez, queríamos saber qué se sentía.

─¿Todavía tienes contacto con Cecil Barker? ─preguntó Sherlock, apretando cada vez más una pierna de John.

─¡Eso duele! No, obvio no. Fue hace años, no tengo ni idea de qué pasó con él al salir de la Facultad.

Posesivamente, Sherlock lo mordió en la pierna. John cerró los ojos y no dijo nada. Vaya, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Miró el techo de la lujosa camioneta y suspiró.

─¡Ten cuidado! ─pidió John. ─No he hecho esto en años, la última vez dolió como el infierno.

─¿Tu precioso Cecil Barker te lastimó? ─preguntó Sherlock, mitad preocupado mitad burlón. John no contestó. ─No te preocupes, no te haré daño ─añadió cariñosamente.

Mientras Sherlock lo abría con delicadeza y agilidad, John se preguntó si la habilidad de sus dedos se debía al violín, porque de ser así lo pondría a tocar el bendito instrumento más seguido.

─¿Has hecho esto antes? ─bromeó John, entre jadeos y suspiros. Dios santo. Sherlock era bastante bueno.

─Sí. Muchas veces. También cuando estuve en la Universidad.

─Eso... ¿¡Qué!? ─John no había estado esperando esa respuesta. Se recargó en sus codos, cuidando de no golpearse contra la puerta del vehículo. ─¿Fue por curiosidad?, ¿algún experimento?

─Después de estar con varias mujeres y quedar insatisfecho probé con los hombres ─ relató Sherlock, rotando sus dedos en el cálido interior de John, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como si fuesen tijeras. ─Aunque los hombres me parecían muy sucios, así que se lo pedía a mi amigo Victor cuando yo quería hacerlo.

─¿Victor? ─a John le sonaba el nombre.

─Victor Trevor ─lo conociste el mes pasado en el centro comercial.

─¡Ah! ─John esperó a que se le pasara el temblor para seguir hablando. ─Lo recuerdo. ¡Con razón te veía así! Con ojos de borrego a medio morir, ¡todavía le interesas!

─Exageras las cosas. Hmmm... ya es suficiente.

─No, no, no. Aléjate de mí.

─No te pongas celoso ahora.

─Tengo todo el derecho de estar celoso. Hace poco conozco a "tu buen amigo" Victor Trevor y ahora me entero de que follaban como conejos. ¡Ja! Todo está muy bien. ¿Sabes qué? Me largo.

Sherlock lo agarró de las piernas, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

─Te aseguro que no quieres irte. Afuera está oscuro, hay animales salvas y tú estás desnudo y confundido. Escucha. Victor nunca me interesó, él era... él era... ya sabes, un... para pasar el rato.

John se sentó en el asiento, besando a Sherlock. Sherlock lo cargó y lo acomodó en su regazo. Se vieron a los ojos, sonrieron. A pesar de las tontas e inoportunas distracciones, los dos sentían que debían dar ese paso en la relación.

Con ayuda de Sherlock, John se elevó para después bajarse poco a poco, tomando a Sherlock centímetro por centímetro de la punta a la base.

Sus respiraciones empañaban los vidrios. Pasaba de la media noche, y el lugar estaba tan oscuro como el hocico de un lobo. No había nadie a los alrededores, no había parejas estacionadas junto a ellos, tampoco se escuchaban los ruidos de algún animal. La luna llena resplandecía en el cielo, siendo visible para los amantes si se fijaban en el ahora abierto quemacocos.

Gritando el nombre de Sherlock, John miró al techo abierto de la Land Rover. Tal vez era por el fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener, mas le pareció que el cielo estaba tachonado de brillantes estrellas.

.

─¿Cómo les fue en la investigación?

─¿Investigación?, ¿qué investigación?

─Pfff ─Lestrade rió. ─Sí, esa investigación. La investigación que me dijeron harían cerca del campo. Esa investigación. ¿Cómo les fue?

─Lestrade, estás bastante alcoholizado ─observó Sherlock, con semblante aburrido. Dejaban a Lestrade por unas horas y el tipo pasaba el tiempo ahogándose en cerveza. Típico.

─Alco... alcho... ¡Borracho tú! Ahora ya, díganme, ¿a cuál de ustedes es al que le gusta morder la almohada, eh? ─preguntó, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con la risa que le daba. ─¿O acaso les gusta cambiar de lugar? ¡Es broma! ¡Era broma!

Los posaderos y los clientes que estaban comiendo un bocadillo nocturno los miraron con desaprobación. John sonrió tímidamente, boqueando "ya nos vamos". Entre ambos, cargaron a Lestrade hasta su habitación. Sherlock le quitó el abrigo y los zapatos. John le quitó el pantalón y la camisa para que durmiera cómodo.

─Espero que la boda no tarde ─dijo el detective inspector antes de quedarse dormido.

Poniendo una mano sobre la espalda baja de John, Sherlock lo obligó a salir de ahí para regresar a su cuarto. Todavía tenían cosas que hacer.

.

─Mi cabeza... siento que voy a estallar ─se quejó Lestrade, acostado en el asiento intermedio.

─Debiste tomar mucha agua antes que cerveza ─intervino John, mirando por la ventana los grandes campos verdes del pueblo. Había crecido en un sitio similar, por lo que sentía algo de nostalgia.

─¿Es idea mía o huele raro?

─Idea tuya ─contestaron Sherlock y John al unísono.

* * *

capítulo pinche. cómo sea. el promt para el sig capítulo es Látex/Cuero. si alguien tiene una petición para eso hagala ahora o calle para siempre. pidan lo que quieran (al final sólo podré elegir una idea, si es que aportan algo) menos bottom!sherlock. ¿por qué? porque a mi no me gusta.


End file.
